


It Takes Time Getting Used To

by fansbyproducts (sisaat)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Post-Live Show: Condos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaat/pseuds/fansbyproducts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil checked his watch, the One True Timepiece in all of Night Vale, and he realized that Carlos was right. He had gotten so wrapped up in preparing tomorrow’s show that he didn’t notice how late it was. That wasn't rare, but previously no one had been waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Time Getting Used To

It wasn’t unusual for Cecil to stay at the station after his show. There was a lot more to his job than the broadcast itself and, while he could do the rest from home, the station had a comfortable working space that was well furnished in papers and things that weren’t technically writing implements, and it was free of his neighbours loud chanting and the terrible noise of the floor of the apartment above his when it got hungry and swallowed yet another tenant. Not that he still had to deal with that, since he moved, but old habits died hard and usually not without the help of a sturdy machete.

With some of the most recent events written down for tomorrow’s news, he went back over them with a black sharpie, which he had special permission to use for this purpose, to remove anything that would not be safe or legal to say on air. In the few places where he felt the dangerous information needed to stay, he added little notices like “but they are, of course, not real” and such to allow his listeners to know that they could not officially know or acknowledge this.

He was startled out of his painstaking editing by the sound of his cell phone’s ring tone. He smiled when he saw who was calling. “Carlos!”

“Hey Cecil. I’m calling from home. You know, our home. The one we moved in together.”

Carlos sounded playful, fond and loving and it made a warm, fuzzy feeling spread trough Cecil and nestle somewhere in his chest, in the vicinity of his liver. He barely managed to keep an embarrassing giggle in.

“I do think I know the one,” he answered. “I didn’t expect you back home so soon. Is the lab full of toxic fumes again?”

“I… no. It’s… it’s not really early.”

Cecil checked his watch, the One True Timepiece in all of Night Vale, and he realized that Carlos was right. He had gotten so wrapped up in preparing tomorrow’s show that he didn’t notice how late it was. That wasn’t rare, but previously no one had been waiting for him.

“Oh my. I’m so sorry, Carlos. I lost track of time.”

“It’s alright. Time isn’t real anyway. I was going to bed. I just called to let you know that I cooked some ravioli and there’s leftovers in the fridge, if you’re hungry when you come home.”

“Thank you, dear Carlos, for calling, and for thoughtfully leaving food for me. I’ll just finish this and I’ll come home.”

“Alright. And could you… could do me a favor?”

“Anything,” Cecil answered, and he meant it.

“I missed the end of your show earlier so could you… wish me good night?”

Cecil’s lips curled up at the request and the warm, fuzzy thing nestled in his chest purred in contentment. “Good night, Carlos, good night.”

Once he ended the call, Cecil gathered his papers, stuffed them in his bag and decided to call it a day. Maybe, from now on, he could find a place at home where he could do this. His and Carlos’s home. Their home. The home where his boyfriend was now sleeping alone in their bed because Cecil forgot that he now shared a home with a cute scientist who he would have liked to kiss when he came back from the lab. It was too late for that, but not too late to go cuddle with his sleeping boyfriend after eating those no doubt delicious ravioli.


End file.
